


overcooked

by bruises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Human, Asthma, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Thor, Firefighters, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, you’d think that Steve would’ve given up on cooking. Unfortunately, he hasn’t, and whenever he tries to bake a cake or cook some pasta, his kitchen somehow becomes engulfed in smoke and he has no choice but to call the fire department right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overcooked

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for [isaacsstilinski](http://isaacsstilinski.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it!!

By now, you’d think that Steve would’ve given up on cooking. Unfortunately, he hasn’t, and whenever he tries to bake a cake or cook some pasta, his kitchen somehow becomes engulfed in smoke and he has no choice but to call the fire department right away.

Today, Steve had attempted to cook an omelette for breakfast. He’d told himself that he would keep an eye on the frypan and watch it carefully. Steve even made sure that he had put enough oil in the pan before he poured in the egg mixture. But somehow, probably when Steve washed the glass that was in the sink, the omelette had cooked and _overcooked_ until it was nothing more than a cloud of smoke.

The sound of sirens whirring make Steve’s hearing aids buzz, so he turns the down while he waits outside his apartment for the second time this week (and the seven time this month). He tries not to cough too hard but he left his inhaler inside his apartment and there’s no way Steve’s going back in there while it’s still smokey as ever.

“Are you alright?” An accent-heavy voice asks. The rest of the firefighters are walking into Steve’s apartment but he can barely see them.

Steve shakes his head, no, and squints to see the person in front of him. “I -” Steve pauses to cough, “I left my inhaler in my apartment.”

A strong arm gently grips Steve’s fragile shoulder. “I will get it for you. Where is it?”

“On the table beside my bed.”

With a trusting smile, the firefighter pulls his protective helmet over his face and walks into the smoke. Steve taps his fingers against this thin arm and chews the inside of his lip. Maybe he should take a break from cooking - and possibly take up one of the free food technology classes at his college so he doesn’t keep burning things.

“Is this your inhaler?” The firefighter asks, his hand extended.

Steve looks down at his hand and sees his inhaler sitting there unharmed. He reaches for the the small plastic tube from the firefighter’s hand and takes a few puffs, feeling his lungs open within moments.

“Thank you,” Steve says, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You are welcome. I’m Thor,” Once again, the firefighter extends his hand and waits for Steve to shake it.

With a small smile, Steve shakes Thor’s hand. “I’m Steve - sorry I keep burning food. I think I’m going to take a break from cooking for a little while.”

Thor lets out a loud laugh and his hands fly to his stomach. “Nonsense Steve, learning takes time. I think there’s a nice burger place in town, I could get the boys to drop us off there if you’d like to go to lunch.”

Steve thinks about Thor’s offer for a moment, but his stomach rumbles and decides for him. “That sounds great.”

“I’ll see how they’re going with your apartment and we can get going as soon as possible,” Thor tells him before he walks through the door that almost seems too small for him.

It takes the group of firefighters another ten minutes to get Steve’s apartment under control. With the smoke gone, Thor walks out along with his friends. Steve smiles, seeing the same group of firefighters for the seventh time this month.

“Ready to go?” Thor asks, standing beside Steve.

Steve suddenly feels small, but he smiles at Thor anyway and follows him down the hall to the elevator. The ten of them fit into the elevator but it’s a tight fit, needless to say they’re all happy in a few seconds when the doors open.

“You can sit in the front, we’ll ride in the back,” Thor says, opening the door for Steve to get into.

“Thanks,” Steve replies as he climbs into the front seat.

The ride to the burger place is short, but Steve’s enjoying the view (even though it’s about a meter and a half off the ground). Every now and then, Steve will hear the guys in the back laughing, and it brings a smile to his face.

Once they arrive at the burger place, Thor waves goodbye to his co-workers and walks into restaurant beside Steve. They get a table near the front windows and Thor pulls out a chair for Steve. Steve smiles gratefully at him as he sits down in the chair and picks up a menu.

“Have you eaten here before?” Thor asks, glancing at the menu.

“Once or twice - I’ve popped in here a couple of times on the way to college to get some fries,” Steve explains.

“College?” Thor asks. “What course to go take?”

“Mostly art subjects; I do take a history class, though.”

“Ah history, it’s interesting,” Thor says with a grin. “I took business management course. I finished a few months ago and got a full-time job at the fire station.”

Before Steve can reply, the waitress comes up to their table. “Hi, I’m Darcy and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you?”

Steve quickly looks down at the menu, realizing he hasn’t looked at it properly. He glances at Thor, hoping that he’ll order first.

Luckily, Thor does and it gives Steve some extra time. “I’ll get a large cheeseburger with extra mustard and a large fries, thank you.”

Darcy hums and writes down his order, then she looks to Steve. “What can I get you, hun?”

“I’ll get a regular fish burger with a small fries,” Steve tells her, gently placing his menu down on the table.

“Awesome! I’ll be back with your orders soon. Let me know if you’d like any refreshments,” Darcy tells them, chuckling, before she walks back to the kitchen.

“So, tell me Steve, why does your apartment keep catching on fire?” Thor says, fiddling with his with his napkin.

Steve almost blushes; he’s so embarrassed. “I’ve been trying to learn how to cook for months now. I think I’m just going to take one of the free cooking classes at college.”

“I remember when I tried to cook,” Thor laughs. “I was making pasta and I overcooked it so much that it burned so I never cooked things from scratch again.”

Steve looks at Thor and sees the grin on his face stretching from ear. He laughs with Thor, remembering the time he tried to look pasta shells and accidentally got the hot water on his hands when he tried to drain it.

The two of them share stories of the times they’d tried to cook food but failed. Even though Steve shares more than Thor, Thor tells Steve about the times he’d embarrassed himself in college. Like the time when he accidentally fell asleep in class and his friends just left him there for three hours.

Darcy brings Steve and Thor their burgers and fries, and it isn’t long before the two of them are digging in and making a bit of a mess.

A piece of Thor’s burger falls down and lands in his beard. With a small smile, Steve leans across the table and wipes the tiny piece of food away from Thor’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. When he sees Steve wiping away the piece of food, Thor gives him a sweet smile and kisses his thumb a little. They make eye contact but Steve blushes and shies away, so he awkwardly returns to eating his burger.

“We should do this more often - get lunch more often,” Steve suggests as they make their way out of the burger joint. Thor had insisted on paying for their meals. “But next time it’s my treat.”

“That’s a great idea! Do you want my number?” Thor asks, reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

Steve nods and they exchange phones, adding each other’s numbers into their contacts.

“Do you need a lift back to your apartment?” Thor asks.

Steve shakes his head. “I think I’ll walk back; it’s a nice day.”

Thor nods, agreeing, and shakes Steve’s hand. “I look forward to meeting with you again.”

Steve grins and accepts Thor’s firm handshake. “Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
